


love is a wild thing

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pining, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: When the Roses end up in Schitt's Creek David didn't expect to find his soulmate. Things are...okay, but it turns out he has feelings for Patrick and since they're not soulmates there's no way Patrick could want him, was there?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	love is a wild thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softdavidrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdavidrose/gifts).



> this fic was a labor of love and now my longest fic to date. the idea for this fic comes from softjakeperalta, who over six months ago shared a soulmate outline and said anyone could write the fic. me with the confidence of someone who had posted one fic said sure started writing it and then it fell to the wayside. i think in some ways it benefitted from this as i've become a better writer. 
> 
> so iole this is for you and i hope it's what you were looking for.
> 
> thanks to bea and chelsea for looking this over, especially because a bulk of it was written in a sleep-deprieved weekend.
> 
> title comes from the kacey musgraves song of the same name.

David was lying on his bed as he stared at the ceiling. His hook-up was next to him, asleep. He was slightly surprised, as usually after sex they would either leave, making excuses for their quick departure, or not say a word. David knew this didn’t mean they would stay for much longer – it had been a while since a hook-up came back again, and even further since he had been on a date. He rolled over and glanced down at the back of his right forearm, the street lights shining through the gap in the curtains so he could barely see his soulmate’s name.

David wouldn’t admit it to anyone now, but when he first got his soulmate tattoo he had been over the moon. Most people received their tattoo when they were around fifteen to seventeen. Unfortunately, David had been one of those late bloomers and didn’t have his tattoo show up until he was well into his seventeenth year. His soulmate also had shit hand-writing and the most he could make out was an S for the first name and maybe a B for the last. He was forever glad that his mother made sure that his penmanship was perfect – if he can’t tell who his soulmate is supposed to be, at least his should know since his signature was impeccable. 

The last few years hadn’t been the best in the soulmate department. The last long-term relationship he had had went down in a ball of flames and an NDA. It had hurt because David had started to think that Sebastian might actually be his soulmate. Sure he hadn’t been able to find Sebastian’s soulmate tattoo, but he had heard that some people had theirs in weird spots like their scalp so maybe it was there, and if David squinted his eyes a bit the signature on his forearm could possibly be Sebastian’s, it at least had that artsy vibe from it. From then on David decided it would be better to stick with hook-ups, after all, he was David fucking Rose and had his life plastered over magazines and tabloids so surely if his soulmate wanted to meet him they would have attempted by now. No, better to stick with no attachments and bury down the little hope he had that his soulmate wanted him.

David finally pulled the bedsheet over himself and closed his eyes, knowing when he woke up that he would be left in an empty bedroom.

\---

When revenue first showed up David was too busy packing his things and saving his mother’s jewelry to really process anything. The journey to Schitt’s Creek gave him plenty of time to process what had happened. It didn’t seem possible that they had lost all their money and David wasn’t for sure what he was going to do next. He didn’t have his gallery and anything he had in the Soho apartment was a lost cause. As they were leaving the mansion his dad tried to be optimistic by telling him and Alexis that they might meet their soulmates there. It wasn’t something he really wanted to dwell on and honestly he should have done what his mother did which was popping a couple of pills and falling asleep. David hoped at least where they were going to live had decent beds because the seat on this bus was abysmal. 

\---

Schitt’s Creek was worse than David imagined. The motel was the worst place he had ever seen and he had gotten Alexis out of some sketchy places before. The mayor was definitely someone he would not be talking to and the cafe made him concerned he would get food poisoning or salmonella. At this point, he just wanted to take a shower and if he was lucky he would pass out in bed and wake up and it would all be over.

David started walking towards the motel lobby, head down looking at his phone when he ran into something. He looked up and was met with a man who had a grin on his face.

“Seems you were a bit preoccupied there,” the stranger said.

David got a closer look and took in the stranger with a close-cropped haircut, light blue button-up, and surprisingly well-fitting jeans. A smile stretched across his face in a way that could only be genuine, making David feel uncomfortable. “I didn’t expect anyone would be here for me to run into,” David snapped.

The stranger held out his hand “I’m Patrick Brewer and from your response and general look you didn’t plan on staying in Schitt’s Creek did you?”

David shook Patrick’s hand “David Rose, and no when I woke up yesterday morning I didn’t think “Gee I really wish I could live in a place that looks like it hasn’t been cleaned in ages and share it with my sister.”

Patrick’s smile faltered at David’s words. “I’m sure it isn’t all bad. Where do you live?”

David pointed his thumb behind him, ‘In one of those rooms.”

Patrick grimaced, “They could be better, but I know the owner is trying, so give her a chance.” Patrick started walking towards what David assumed was his car, “It was nice to meet you, David.” 

David watched as Patrick got in his car and drove away. Patrick probably was going back to his home because he didn’t lose his money. It probably was cozy with towels and  _ he _ couldn’t hear his mother cry in the other room.

He opened the door to the motel lobby and was greeted with a picture of a giant stag behind the front desk. He didn’t try to hide his disgust, the town had affronted him enough today and this might be the tipping point. He moved his attention to the woman at the counter lazily flipping through a book, head bent down. He strode towards her, crossing his hands once he approached the counter and cleared his throat.

She looked up at him with a disgruntled look on her face, as if his presence was a nuisance. “Is there something you need?” she drawled before turning her attention back to her book.

“Actually yes, I need a towel.”

“There are towels in your bathroom,” she responded, eyes not moving up from her book.

“Yeah, I saw those and I think it would be a stretch to call those towels. I could see my hand through it when I held it up.”

“Oh, you’re lucky then you didn’t get the ones with the holes.”

David huffed, “What kind of place is this where not having a holey towel is being ‘lucky’”

The woman put her book down and gave him a smirk, “The kind where we only expect lost people and murderers to spend the night. Don’t want to have too nice of towels, the blood will ruin them.”

“Okay, I don’t know what’s up with this,” David said as he gestured towards her, “but I just need a towel. At this point, I’ll just get it myself if you tell me where they are.”

The woman leaned over and pointed towards the stairs, “If you walk up there, there should be a stack on the right-hand side. If you see the dismembered limbs than you’ve gone too far.”

David had stopped paying attention because when she had moved forward he got a glimpse of her name tag,  _ Stevie _ . It couldn’t be who he thought it was, could it? He was pulled from his daze as snapping fingers were suddenly in his face.

“Hey, I was only kidding. There aren’t really limbs up there, I thought you were okay with the joking around.” The woman’s face looked serious now and David realized he should say something.

“Uh, I’m David Rose.” He cringed if this is who he thought it was then this was probably one of the most embarrassing ways to tell.

Her eyes widened, registering what David said, “Stevie Budd.” 

He felt his hands shake slightly as he pulled off his leather jacket, offering his right arm for her to see the name scrawled on his forearm.

Wordlessly she pushed up her shirt and her pants slightly to reveal David’s careful looped signature on her right hip. 

“Oh my god,” David said as he moved to be behind the front desk. 

Stevie rushed toward him giving him a quick hug before punching his arm, “Where the fuck have you been?”

David rubbed his arm, wincing slightly, “How did you expect me to find you with your shit handwriting on my body? Be glad I ended up in your tiny town instead of some other sad, little town then we would have never found each other.”

“What do we do now? Are there any instructions I missed in health class on this, because if there were any instructions I definitely threw them away.”

“There aren’t any. The few times I’ve talked to anyone about it they said they just knew what to do,” David thought about for a moment before sighing, “I should probably tell my parents. Ugh, I can’t believe my dad was right about meeting my soulmate here.” 

“Do-Do I have to be there when you tell them?” Stevie looked slightly flustered, with this news David wouldn’t be surprised if he looked the same.

“You probably should. If you don’t they won’t stop asking when they can meet you. Who knows maybe this news will cheer them up after the last two days.”

David started walking towards the door, unsure if he should wait for Stevie. He kept walking and hoped she would follow as he headed towards his parent’s room. When he got to their room he took a deep breath before opening the door. He felt Stevie beside him as he fully entered the room. His dad was sitting at the table a notepad out and writing something down and his mother was on the floor piles of jewelry strewn across. Behind him, he heard Stevie shut the door.

Johnny looked up from writing a confused look on his face, “Hello David, um what is the front desk girl here for?”

David took a quick breath, “I have news, but first where’s Alexis?”

“She’s in the other room. After the whole fiasco with Stavros she hid in there and hasn’t come out,” Johnny said, “Alexis, honey, David as some news he wants to tell you.”

There was the sound of a muffled ugh, whump, and then the door opened with Alexis wrapped up in a comforter. “What do you want, I’m going through something right now.” 

Alexis’s makeup was smeared with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. David cringed internally knowing that his soulmate news would not go over well with her.

David placed his hands on Stevie’s shoulders, “Okay everyone, this is Stevie and she’s my soulmate.” He felt a grin on his face and for once he felt the happiness that he showed everyone.

Moira screamed and Alexis squealed. Johnny got up from his seat and patted David’s shoulder, “Congratulations son! You know I was just telling you you might meet your soulmate here. Oh, finding your soulmate is such a special time. Isn’t that right Moira?,” Johnny said turning his head towards his wife.

Moira got up from the floor walking towards David and Stevie with arms outstretched. “What wondrous news during our family suffering,” she turned towards Stevie, “and such an ethereal beauty. Who knew that this could be found in such squalor.”

Stevie turned away from Moira, “Thank you?”

Alexis dropped the comforter as she went over to David and Stevie. “Oh my god David a soulmate!,” she turned towards Stevie, hands limply in front of her, “I’m Alexis. I can’t wait to get to know my brother’s soulmate.”

David huffed. He was happy they were all excited but it was starting to feel constricting. “Weren’t you just ‘going through something,’ how can you be happy all of a sudden?”

“Pfff. It’s not like Stavros was my soulmate. I was more upset that he couldn’t get me out of here. But now that you’ve met your soulmate I might stick around and see if I can find mine,” Alexis said as she picked up the comforter and headed towards her and David’s room. “Nice to meet you, Stevie.”

David grabbed Stevie’s upper arm and started steering her towards the door, “Okay, I think that was enough excitement for one day. Say goodbye to Stevie.”

“Oh we should probably have dinner sometime so we can get to know her,” Johnny said.

“Goodbye,” David shouted as he pushed Stevie out the door, slamming it firmly behind him. 

He leaned up against the door, “I totally understand if you want to just go home and pretend that that never happened.”

Stevie laughed, “What and miss all of that?”

David grimaced, “They aren’t always like that. It’s just my parents are soulmates and my dad always talks about how nice it is to have one. If he gets weird let me know.”

“Noted. Uh, so I have to get home so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, if you want to meet up tomorrow that’s fine.” David put his arms out and awkwardly gave Stevie a hug, patting her back before letting go. “So I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, bye.” 

Stevie started walking towards her car. David stayed outside until she had driven away. Once in his own room, he got dressed in pajamas and got into bed. So much had happened today he was still fully processing it all.

“Hey, I’m glad you found her,” Alexis whispered.

A small smile formed on David’s face, “Thanks,” he whispered back before rolling onto his side and falling asleep.

\---

David woke up, moaning before rolling over, except instead of touching a soft pillow he fell.

“Fuck!”

He was fully awake now, trying to untangle himself from the bedsheets.

“Oh my god, David what are you doing?.” Alexis sleepily shouted.

“I fell off my bed because I forgot we live in this dump on a bed that by just laying on it my feet almost hang over the mattress.”

David and Alexis turned their heads at the sound of a door opening.

“Kids can you lower your voices your mother just got to sleep,” Johnny said.

The sound of a moan could be heard from the other room.

“I’m sorry I’m sleeping on a bed for a child,” David hissed.

“I am too David and you didn’t see me fall out of the bed,” Alexis said.

“Well if everybody’s up we might as well go get breakfast,” Johnny said turning around to head into the other room.

David lightly banged his head on the floor as he sighed. When he fully untangled himself from the sheets he caught a glimpse of his tattoo. It didn’t seem like only yesterday he met his soulmate. It was still strange to even know his soulmate, he had spent so long thinking about what they would look like and who they were, and now he had the chance to find out.

\---

“Congratulations, David!”

David looked up from his menu to see a waitress standing next to the booth. She had a smile on her face and according to her name tag, her name was Twyla.

He raised his eyebrow, “For what?”

Twyla’s smile grew wider, “For finding your soulmate.”

He furrowed his eyebrows, “How did you find out?”

“Oh well, you’re glowing right now. I get it from my great-aunt. When soulmates have just found each other, they glow.”

“Okay, well keep that information to yourself. I really don’t want to deal with people coming up and congratulating me.”

Twyla’s smile faltered slightly before returning, “Is there anything I can get you for breakfast?”

Twyla took their orders leaving David in the awkward silence of his family.

“Will you be seeing your kindred spirit today?” Moira said.

“Probably, she said she wanted to meet up today.”

“You know as soon as she feels comfortable we should have her over,” Johnny said.

“That won’t be happening for a while and what, would she just come over to the motel room? She works there I don’t think she’d want to spend her free time there too.”

“David your father is just trying to be supportive of your romantic endeavors,” Moria said.

“Even more of a reason to not have her come over,” at that moment Twyla came over with their food, “Let me figure this out okay? I know I shouldn’t be able to mess up this relationship, but I don’t need you interfering.”

David turned to his French toast eating it in silence while his family was most likely sending pointed looks at each other.

\---

Returning to the motel David walked to the lobby and saw Stevie at the front desk reading a book.

David sidled up to the desk, resting his elbow on his chin, “Hey.”

Stevie looked up from her book, a wry grin forming, “Hey yourself.”

“So what are your plans for tonight?”

“Well originally I was going to try and pick up a random but I think finding my soulmate is going to make that difficult.”

“A shame because I make an excellent wingman.”

Stevie smirked, “Do you want to come over to my place?”

“It beats staying here, so sure.”

David sat down on the couch and spent the rest of Stevie’s shift talking to her. It started with basic information between the two of them but quickly devolved into trying to one-up each other on their stories. For someone who had lived in a small town her whole life she certainly had some interesting stories.

“If I bought lunch would you pick up the order from the cafe?” Stevie said, “I would do it but somebody has to stay at the front desk.”

“You don’t strike me as the kind of person to care about that, but I’m also hungry so fine.”

“Good because I ordered when you had to help your mom find her necklace. If you leave now it should be ready.”

David got up and headed to the door, “If I eat part of your lunch you only have yourself to blame.”

\---

The cafe was busier than David expected, he saw Twyla by the counter and walked over, shouldering his way to get Twyla’s attention. 

“I’m here to pick up Stevie’s order.”

“I’ll get it in two minutes,” Twyla said, already turning her attention to the next customer.

He sat down at the barstool to wait.

“Most people say excuse me when they bump into someone.”

David turned to see that Patrick was sitting at the barstool on his right.

“Well, you also shouldn’t be taking up that much space. What if someone needs to talk to Twyla?” 

Patrick grinned, “Technically you got in my space and if you want to talk to Twyla standing next to the register would be a good place to start.”

“Okay, but she wasn’t standing next to the register so I was just trying to save her time by coming to her.”

“Very generous of you David. Congrats by the way.”

“I know how manners work there’s no need to congratulate me for that.”

Patrick chuckled, “No for finding your soulmate.”

“Who told you. That is strictly confidential information.”

“I don’t think it is now. Ray told me this morning.”

“Here’s your order David,” Twyla said, handing him a small bag.

“Twyla I thought you were going to keep that information you know about me to yourself.”

“I did, it’s just that Bob was in the cafe too, and he can be a bit of a gossip.”

David didn’t even know who this Bob was and it didn’t seem like he would want to know.

“Don’t worry David,” Twyla assured, “Everyone is just really excited for you.”

“Great, just what I want.”

He turned around heading out the door. It wasn’t until he gave Stevie her food that he realized he hadn’t said goodbye to Patrick.

\---

Through the next few weeks, David continued to get to know Stevie. She had a biting humor and quick retorts that made him grinned, surprised that anyone could keep up with him. They hadn’t done much besides hang out but he was fine with that. He’d spent too much time going too fast in a relationship and since Stevie was his soulmate he knew he had time to get to know her.

He was hanging up his bedsheets on the clothesline when he saw her walk over.

“There’s a party tonight, do you want to come?”

David let go of the bedsheet he was holding, “What kind, dinner, birthday, house? I need to know so I can get an idea of what I need to wear.”

“Actually it’s a tailgating party and I don’t think you own anything that would go with it.”

“Aren’t those outside?”

“Yeah, but there’s gonna be a big bonfire and snacks, plus we can take your sister. You’ve told me she’s been moping lately and there’ll be plenty of guys who’ll want to spend time with her.”

David thought about it, outside meant winged insects, but he’d get to spend time with Stevie. Alexis had been upset because she still hadn’t found her soulmate, and she’s never had a problem with making friends at a party so going for a few hours would be good for her.

“Sure, I’ll go, but as soon as a bug lands on me I’m leaving.”

\---

By the time David and Alexis arrived the party was in full swing. A bonfire was near the middle of the area and people had formed groups around it and the various trucks. David tried to look for Stevie but couldn’t see her. He headed towards the bonfire, it might make his clothes smell like smoke but at least there was warmth and food there. He was busy roasting himself a marshmallow when he heard a voice.

“I didn’t expect you at one of these things.”

David looked up to see Patrick sitting down. He was dressed more casually than David had seen him before. He wore a baseball cap and a henley which showed off his forearms. 

“I’ll have you know I can be social.”

Patrick smiled and took a swig of his beer, “I saw Stevie earlier and wondered if you would show up.”

“Where is she right now?”

“Last I saw her she had a beer bong in her hand so I’d say she’s busy. Looks like your marshmallow is done.”

David looked over to see his marshmallow on fire. He quickly moved it away from the fire and started blowing on it. With the marshmallow no longer on fire, he lamented how burnt it was. 

“Here,” Patrick held out a graham cracker with a chocolate square on it. David pushed the marshmallow off the skewer, setting it on the cracker. Patrick placed another cracker on top and handed the s’more to David.

David took a bite “Fank foo,” he said as bits of cracker came out.

Patrick laughed and started roasting his own marshmallow.

“You’ve been here for about a month now, how are you settling in?”

David brushed the cracker crumbs off his pants, “It’s still awful and if we could leave I would, but having Stevie makes it more bearable.”

Patrick nodded, “It takes a little time to get used to living here, but once you do it isn’t too bad.”

“You’re not a local? I just assumed with all this,” David gestured at Patrick, “that you’ve always lived here.”

Patrick stretched his legs and moved the skewer to his other hand, “No I moved here about four months ago and when I got here it felt right so I stayed.” He moved his marshmallow out of the fire, perfectly golden all around, and made another s’more.

He handed the s’more to David, “Here, I thought you might want another.”

He slowly ate it as Patrick continued to talk about his first month in Schitt’s Creek. Before he knew it the s’more was gone and Patrick’s thigh was pressed up against his own. That line of heat caused him to blush and he hoped that Patrick would assume he’s cheeks were flushed from the heat.

David abruptly stood up, “I-I gotta go find Stevie. Need to make sure she’s okay and everything.” 

“Oh, okay. It was nice seeing you again. Tell Stevie I say hi.”

“I will. Bye Patrick.”

He hurried away from the bonfire. The fire was probably why he reacted that way to them touching, Stevie was his soulmate so it didn’t matter anyway. He scanned the area and saw Alexis chatting up a few guys but no Stevie, it wasn’t until his second sweep through he saw her laying on the bed of a pick-up truck.

“How are you?”

Stevie slowly turned her head towards him, “Nice of you to grace me with your presence.”

David grimaced, he knew he’d been at the party for a while and hadn’t tried really hard to find Stevie. “I was over by the bonfire. The s’mores are very good.”

“I can tell you have chocolate on your face.”

He put his hand up to his face and when it came back there was a streak of chocolate. Why did Patrick let him walk away like that? “Come on, let's get you home. Did you drive?”

He looked through her bag and found her keys. She was now upright and he helped her down, careful to make sure she didn’t stumble.

He helped her into the passenger’s side, “I had a nice time tonight.”

“We didn’t see each other for basically the whole night.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t hanging on me the entire time. I always thought soulmates who did that were weird.”

David felt oddly comforted by that thought. He didn’t really feel like he needed to be around Stevie all the time. When they did spend time together it was nice, but he didn’t have this all-encompassing need to be with her. He wondered if others felt that way about their soulmates. 

\---

It had been a week and David was still thinking about the tailgate party. He had seen Patrick a few more times, long enough to wave hi, but Patrick always had a wide grin on his face, the kind that raised his ears. He lightly shook his head. That wasn’t what he was supposed to be thinking about. He had basically abandoned Stevie at the party and while she didn’t mind it bugged David. There had to be some way he could make it up to her.

“We should go on a date,” David announced later while hanging out at Stevie’s apartment.

“Fine,” Stevie replied not looking up from her book.

“I mean there probably aren’t too many places in town we could go and we’ll have to avoid the cafe because my family eats there almost every meal and I do not want them to interrupt.”

“There’s a pizza place in Elmdale we can go to.”

“Okay, but we’ll have to take your car because I don’t have one.”

“Fine.”

“And you’ll have to pay because as you know I have no money.”

Stevie grinned, “It sounds like I’m taking you out on a date, not you.”

“Well, I asked and that’s an important part of the process.”

Their date went fairly well, although they did have a spirited debate about pizza toppings. 

“Olives on a pizza are incorrect.”

“I like them.”

“It’s just that they’re either sliced or end up being broken up and too small and that inconsistency ruins a pizza. I bet you’re the kind of person who eats pineapple on their pizza.”

Stevie smirked, “I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out.”

“If you order that I will get up and leave.”

“I drove us here.”

“Doesn’t matter I’ll walk myself back if I have too.”

In the end, there were no pineapples or olives on their pizza and David may have eaten one too many breadsticks. The date ended with Stevie dropping off David at the motel. It wasn’t until he was about to fall asleep that he realized he hadn’t kissed her good night. Was that something he should have done? It was probably fine, Stevie seemed like the kind of person to go for it if she wanted to. 

\---

“You know we still haven’t had Stevie over yet,” Johnny said as he flipped through the paper.

David looked up from tying his shoe, “We still aren’t in a spot yet where I think that’s a good idea.”

Moira was fixing her wig, “It’s been two months dear, surely she’s used to your idiosyncrasies by now.”

“Mine aren’t the ones I’m worried about, it’s yours.”

“Ted did fine when he had lunch with everyone,” Alexis said.

“Ted is the human equivalent of a golden retriever, of course, he was going to do fine.”

“I think Stevie can handle herself, she seems like a capable young woman,” Moira said.

“Fine, I’ll invite her over tonight. I have no clue what will be having but someone else can figure that out.”

“I could always make my enchiladas.”

Everyone’s heads turn to Moira who was too busy playing with her bangs to notice them staring at her.

“I will need a sous chef, so David would you be a dear and help me.”

“I think I’m going to be busy all day so while that sounds like fun I’m going to pass.”

“Nonsense, we’re doing this for you, it only makes sense for you to help.”

David sighed. There was no way of getting out of it and Alexis definitely wasn’t going to do it.

The general store’s layout had a lot left to be desired and he felt he was never going to get out of here. As he reached for the can of tomatoes he touched another hand. Looking up it was Patrick.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you down this aisle before.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t. It seems like every time I’m in here the layout changes.”

Patrick grinned, “I think the owner likes to keep things interesting. If you can’t find what you need you’ll stay in the store longer.”

“Or you just leave.”

“Mm, but you see I’m stubborn so I’m not going to just leave. Can I have my can of tomatoes please?”

David looked down and noticed that they were both holding on to the can, fingers still touching. He let go.

“I needed them too but I guess this other can will suffice.” He picked up the next can which had a dent in it.

“Here, I’ll take that one. If it’s anything like the marshmallows you probably demand perfection.”

Before David could say anything Patrick had swiftly switched them and put the dented can in his basket and walked away.

He stood dumbstruck in the aisle for two minutes before he remembered he had to hurry and get to Roland and Jocelyn’s house before his mom tried anything.

Sitting next to Stevie he felt her thigh pressed up against his as they all tried to fit around the small table. The enchiladas sat in the center as everyone stared at them. He and Moira had spent longer than he would admit on them. It wasn’t burnt but that wasn’t encouraging because it could mean that it was cooked. Giving your soulmate food poisoning wasn’t something most people did. His father gave himself a serving and tentatively took a bite.

“It’s not bad. Good job you two.”

At that everyone served themselves. It wasn’t actually bad. The texture was a little too gummy and the flavors dull, but for two people with basically zero cooking skills, it wasn’t bad.

“I will not be doing this again,” he said. The time and energy were not worth it, and honestly, it would have been easier to go to Emdale and pick up something. 

“Stevie, how are you finding our David? I hope he’s taking good care of you. Romantic pursuits have never been his strong point and a young woman such as yourself should be wooed,” Moira said.

David choked on his wine. Glancing over at Stevie she looked like she wanted to disappear.

“Uh, he’s doing fine Mrs. Rose. I-I’m not really the kind of person who likes to be wooed.” 

“Nonsense,” Johnny started, “a little wooing never hurt anyone. Especially early in a relationship. I remember one of the first dates I took Moira out on. I had found this little restaurant and they had a live band and at the end of the meal we danced and we had our first kiss out on the dance floor. Oh, you probably already know how it feels, but it was like time stopped for a moment and it was just your mother and me.”

Moira placed her hand on Johnny’s shoulder, “John.”

“Ew,” Alexis said.

While he didn’t need to hear about his parent’s love life, it made him pause. He didn’t feel that way around Stevie, maybe it was because they hadn’t kissed yet. That was another thing, usually, by now he had gone so much faster in a relationship that at this point they should have broken up. He didn’t know if it was because he wanted to take his time or maybe there was another reason. As he listened to Alexis tell them about one of her international misadventures he decided that he should probably talk to Stevie.

\---

“You’re still coming to Ted’s dinner party tomorrow right?”

David looked up from his phone. “I would like to say no, but I’m pretty sure that isn’t an option.”

“You have to come, David. You haven’t spent time with Ted like I have with Stevie and it’s only fair that you get to know my soulmate too.”

“I’m bringing Stevie too. There’s no way I’m going to watch you two canoodle by myself.”

Alexis looked up from tying her tennis shoes. “I already invited Stevie. If you’d paid attention when I talked about the party you would have already known.” She got up and put her earbuds in, “Don’t forget it starts at six,” she said loudly and left the room. 

\---

“Why didn’t you tell me you were invited to Ted’s party.”

“I thought you knew. You live with Alexis.”

David looked through his clothes unsure what he should wear, “Alexis has been talking about Ted a lot so I’ve been blocking her out. I can’t believe I’m asking this but what should I wear to the bar?”

Stevie was touching the sweater David had thrown on the bed, “Everything you own is going to be overkill so it doesn’t really matter. Actually, wear something you don’t mind getting booze spilled on.”

David frowned, “Remind me why we’re going again?”

“Because you said you wanted to try something different.” Stevie lifted up the sweater she’d been touching. “Can I try this on?”

“Be careful and you’re not walking out the door in it.”

He turned around to focus on what pants he should wear and when he turned around again Stevie was wearing the sweater. It was big on her, but not in a bad way, it looked endearing and intentional. “Not bad.”

He picked out a few more things and after trying on two outfits decided on the latter and determined he was ready.

\---

David grimaced when they entered the bar. He should have known that it wouldn’t be like the ones he was used to, but this was almost a dive, who knew what the drink options would be.

He and Stevie went over to the bar. She ordered a beer and he hesitantly got a wine. Sipping it he tried his best not to make a face at the sour taste.

They sat on the barstools facing each other, knocking their feet together.

“I know we said we should try a different venue but I don’t think this is working,” Stevie gestured to where the bar was mostly empty and those there were considerably older.

“We just don’t have enough booze in us yet.” David got the bartender’s attention and ordered a few shots. He pushed two of them towards Stevie.

“These are polar bear shots and will probably be the only thing that tastes good tonight.”

He and Stevie took the shots, it wasn’t the best one he’d had but after the wine, it was considerably better.

She convinced him to play pool and halfway through the game they took a few shots of tequila. He felt more loosened up and when Stevie won she had a wide smile on her face. He walked over and kissed her. At first, nothing happened, but then she reciprocated and he felt relief that she seemed to want the same thing. They pulled back and he quietly whispered, “We should probably leave.”

Stevie nodded and they managed to get a ride from Ray who apparently had a new side business as a taxi driver. 

\---

Stevie was helping David walk back to his room, the ride back they had exchanged a few kisses but nothing else had happened. Before they got to his room she’d pressed him up against the side of the building. Her lips were insistent on his and he flailed his arms a minute before wrapping them around her and adjusting to make it easier for her to kiss him. When he felt her hands snake up his shirt he pulled away.

“Wh-Where,” he said breathlessly.

She dragged him past a few doors before getting her keys out, opening the door and pushing him inside. He turned around and kissed her, hearing the thump of the keys as they fell to the floor. They quickly moved to the bed and Stevie took her shirt off. He started kissing her chest, cupping her breast, as Stevie put her hands in his hair there was a voice in his head that said something wasn’t right, but as he listened to the sounds she was making as he moved down her torso he blocked the thoughts from his mind. 

\---

David woke up to his head pounding and what felt like the sun directly in his face. He slowly opened his eyes, taking a second to gather his surroundings. He wasn’t in his room or Stevie’s apartment. Where was he? Stretching his legs out he hit something. Turning his head he realized it was Stevie laying next to him. Her back was to him,  _ wait _ her bare back was to him. God, what had they done last night?

Propping himself on his elbows he finally was able to realize they were in the honeymoon suite. Looking at the clothes on the floor he slowly started to remember what happened. The bar, the booze, making out, and then having sex. From what he could recall the sex wasn’t bad, it just hadn’t felt like it should of. A kiss from your soulmate should feel like fireworks, body alight as they touched, but he hadn’t felt that. Sure it was a pleasurable experience, but it had felt about the same as the other sex he’d had. He thought it was supposed to be different,  _ special _ . Then a little thought wiggled its way through. What if they were just platonic soulmates? He went back through his time spent with Stevie. The few dates they went on always felt slightly uncomfortable like they both were trying too hard. When they spent time together it wasn’t like how his parents talked about soulmates. There was no eager anticipation or butterflies in his stomach, just some good company. Staring at Stevie he didn’t know what to do. Should he get dressed and leave? Wait until she woke up and then talk or just wake her up now?

He felt bad because he had finally figured out what was the matter. He only hoped that Stevie agreed too. David didn’t get a chance to think any further because Stevie rolled over, opened her eyes, and groaned.

“Please tell me that you’re wearing clothes under there,” Stevie mumbled as she tried to bury her head into the pillow.

“I wish I could say yes. Do you remember anything from last night?”

“Enough to know that bad decisions were made.” 

David fiddled with the bedsheet, “Was it because we were drunk or because it was with me?”

Stevie looked directly at David, “I don’t think we’re romantic soulmates, I think it’s platonic.”

“Oh thank god. I thought the same thing too when I woke up and I didn’t know how I was going to tell you.”

“Like I didn’t really feel anything for you if that makes sense? I cared but I didn’t love you in that way you know?” 

“I think we’re best friends,” David said slowly, “I’ve never had a best friend before.”

“I would say that’s sad, but I don’t think I’ve ever had a best friend before,” Stevie carefully moved to the side of the bed grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head, “I’ve got to get to work because I was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago.”

David moved to the other side of the bed and pulled his phone from his back pants pocket, “Ugh, I forget we have Ted and Alexis’s dinner tonight.”

Stevie pulled on her jeans, “Can we get out of it?”

“Speaking as I’m pretty sure we’re the only people they invited, no.”

A knock at the door interrupted Stevie’s reply. They both stood still. Another knock came, “Stevie are you in here? You aren’t at the desk and I need a towel,” Johnny said.

She ran to the bathroom, while David got out of bed hastily pulling on his pants.

The door opened, “If you just show me where-,” Johnny started as he walked through the door.

David yelped and tried to duck behind the bed. Stevie came through the bathroom door, towels clutched in her hand.

“Oh, I didn’t know I would be interrupting anything,” Johnny said putting up his hands and slowly walking backward, “Not that there’s anything wrong with you two  _ connecting _ , I just thought that would be something you’d do at Stevie’s.”

From the floor, David said, “Could you please leave?”

“Of course, of course. Sorry about all of this. Stevie if you could just give me those towels when you can,” Johnny said as he shut the door.

“Bye,” David said.

Stevie dropped the towels as she curled into herself and laughed.

David glared, “You wouldn’t be laughing if it was your dad.”

“But it wasn’t so it’s funny.” Stevie had slowly sunk to the floor.

“I can’t believe we’re best friends,” David said pulling his sweater on.

“Well we are and you’re stuck with me forever,” Stevie said as she lightly pushed up David’s sleeve to reveal her name.

“A shame I can’t get a refund,” David said dryly giving her a smile.

Stevie smiled, “You wouldn’t.”

At that moment David felt truly content. 

\---

David nervously clutched the wine bottle as Stevie knocked on the door. He was still processing the realization that he and Stevie were platonic soulmates. It made much more sense than them being romantic but now he was more or less back in the dating scene and he didn’t think he could do it again. He didn’t get to think about it much longer because Ted opened the door.

“Hey, guys so glad you could make it,” Ted grinned as he moved, allowing David and Stevie to walk through the door.

David wordlessly handed over the wine and sat down in one of the chairs. Alexis was flitting around the room making small adjustments here and there, no one but him would probably notice but he knew if she saw his face she’d know something was different. Stevie sat on the couch and started lightly swinging her feet. The silence was awkward and David was vibrating in his seat anxious for this dinner to be over.

“So Ted is there anyone else coming, or can we start dinner?” David asked as he picked up a ball and started playing with it.

“We can’t start yet, Twyla and Patrick should be coming too,” Ted said as he walked into the dining room presumably to put the wine on the table.

David dropped the ball he was holding.  _ Patrick _ was going to be here. With his new revelation, he hadn’t taken the time to think about what it could mean for him and Patrick. He wished Ted hadn’t taken the wine away because he desperately needed a drink.

There was a knock at the door and Ted went over to open the door. Twyla and Patrick walked in, with Patrick carrying a six-pack of what David assumed was some craft beer. A nasty thought pushed its way through, were Twyla and Patrick here as a  _ couple _ ? It wouldn’t completely surprise him, they both had that sort of girl/boy next door type of look. Of course, David would have this kind of luck, he finds out that his soulmate is platonic and the person he’s crushing on is dating. 

They all sat down at the table. David reached over and grabbed the wine pouring himself an almost full glass.

Stevie snatched the bottle before he could set it down, “If you get to drink this much I definitely am.”

David looked up and saw Patrick smirking before taking a sip of his beer and as he watched Patrick’s lips around the bottle he sometimes swore that Patrick was trying to flirt with him.

Food began to be passed around and David had decided it would be best to say nothing, but he also hated hearing the sound of forks scraping on plates.

“So, are you two a thing?” Ted said as he used his fork to gesture between Twyla and Patrick.

Patrick’s eyes widened as he quickly swallowed, “Uh-uh, no. We just met on the way in and walked together.” He looked a little flustered when he was done and David wondered if that was because he was put on the spot or if Patrick really wanted to be with Twyla.

“Well,” Ted jerked his thumb to point at Stevie and David, “we already know how much of an item these two are.” He then proceeded to make a circle with his fingers and with the other hand use his fingers to go inside the circle.

“Oh my god, Ted, that’s a little crude,” David said and proceeded to take a long sip of his wine. He wanted to hide under the table but that stopped being acceptable when he was six.

“Sorry, I just thought everyone knew, I mean you are soulmates.”

“That’s fine Ted, I mean it is kind of funny,” Stevie said.

David turned to Stevie, “So you thought it was funny?”

“I would say maybe a fun time. Definitely a learning experience.”

David heard Alexis whisper “Ew.” He wasn’t sure what Stevie was getting at or headed.

“I would classify it more as eye-opening.”

“I don’t think I would do it again,” Stevie smirked and took her own sip of wine.

David grinned as he realized what Stevie meant, “Yeah I don’t think it was for me.”

“Ted how’s the clinic doing,” Patrick interjected. He was firmly gripping his fork and David wondered if he had become uncomfortable about the sex talk. Whether it was or not, Ted talked about the clinic enough that the topic was forgotten.

Despite the embarrassment early on, the rest of the dinner went quite well and sure, David might have gotten some looks when he gave a small moan after taking a bite of the cake but he hadn’t had cake this good in so long it just came out. At the end of dinner, he and Stevie quickly said their goodbyes and headed out the door.

Stevie turned to him grinning, “You like Patrick don’t you?”

David stopped walking, “That’s ridiculous. Besides you have no proof.”

“Okay if I wasn’t a hundred percent sure before that comment right there confirmed it. You were being so blatant about it at dinner. I saw the way you were staring at him.”

David crossed his arms, “Is that why you told Ted our sex life was funny?”

“To be fair we only had sex once, so it’s not like we had a sex life and yes. You joined in at the end I thought you knew.”

“I thought you were just trying to tell him that we were platonic soulmates, not trying to get me a date with Patrick.” David started walking again, using his long legs to outpace Stevie.

Stevie lightly jogged to catch up with him, “It doesn’t matter, because either why Patrick should know now.”

“Okay, we’re done with this conversation.”

Stevie huffed, “Fine, but just remember I tried to help.”

\---

“He’s avoiding me.”

Stevie looked up from her solitaire game, “Good afternoon to you too.”

David flopped on the couch, legs swinging with his feet over the arm. “Every time I see Patrick around town he gives this little wave or a nod and then powerwalks away like he’s some kind of retiree walking around a mall.”

“I’m sure there’s probably a good reason.”

“Yeah, it’s because all your sex talk at Ted’s party weirded him out.”

“Just be your charming self and I’m sure you’ll be back in his good graces.”

“Well, if he stays still for five seconds I might get a chance to try.” 

\---

“Maybe it’s a good thing he’s avoiding me,” David said before taking a bite of his takeout.

“Don’t you have anyone else to talk about your Patrick problems with?”

“No. This may come as a shock but I don’t have many friends, plus Alexis is still in her honeymoon phase with Ted so nothing is getting through to her. Anyway, Patrick avoiding me could be good. This little crush of mine can just go away and no one has to know.”

Stevie pointed her chopsticks at David, “Or you could just get a rebound. Is it really a rebound if you only had a crush on someone?”

David rolled his eyes, “Ah yes I could find a suitable rebound in this town.”

Stevie shrugged her shoulders and pulled a joint out from her bag. “Or we could do this instead?”

“Yeah, that’ll work.”

\---

“What are you doing!?”

“I should ask you the same thing.”

David huffed, “You said to find a rebound and I did.”

“I just needed to find somebody to celebrate my body.”

“Well, could you have found someone that wasn’t Jake.”

“Okay but he does this one thing with his tongue.”

David waved his hands in front of Stevie’s face, “Nope, mmm, don’t want to hear that. You can have Jake all to yourself.”

Stevie’s face softened, “It didn’t work did it.”

David covered his face with his hands, “No it didn’t” he whispered.

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, “It’s going to be okay, it’s just going to take time.”

How long they stayed there David wasn’t sure, but he soaked up the warmth from Stevie’s hug and let it wash over him.

\---

Over the past months, David kept busy and tried to keep Patrick far from his thoughts. His job at the Blouse Barn kept him away from Schitt’s Creek for most of the day and he holed himself up at the motel when he wasn’t there. He planned on keeping this routine for the foreseeable future until Alexis dragged him out of bed one day to join her and Ted at Twyla’s yoga session. What she hadn’t told her was that it was partners and he ended up with Jocelyn who was surprisingly a good partner. It calmed him down, allowing him to push thoughts of Patrick away. He continued going once a week to Twyla’s beginner class, giving him thirty minutes a week when he could empty his mind and focus on a simple task.

Patrick was still avoiding him, but it allowed David to look back and gain some perspective. It was a good thing that he and Patrick hadn’t started dating. They weren’t soulmates, which meant it would have ended in two ways, either Patrick would resent David for making him give up the chance of being with his soulmate, or he would leave David for his soulmate. It was a good thing this was nipped in the bud when it was. Now, David had a chance to take his time finding someone who would love him in that way. He wasn’t tied down by a name and as long as he was honest about what he was looking for he might actually have a chance at finding it. He ignored the voice in his head that told him that being near Patrick wouldn’t help.

\---

When the Blouse Barn was closing David panicked. It had been an outlet for him to get away from town, where he felt like everyone was staring at him, and an easy way to not see Patrick avoid him. Now that his safety net was being pulled from him he was trying his best to minimize the damage. Getting a cut of the check he helped procure provided a little comfort in the sense that he could help his family, but as he laid on his bed he had no idea what he was going to do next.

It took both Stevie and Alexis to encourage him to put in an offer to lease the general store but as he clutched the incorporation papers in his hand and opened Ray’s door he felt confident he could do this. That confidence shattered when he saw Patrick at the desk, who looked equally shocked to see David. If he didn’t need help with the papers so bad he would have turned around and never returned.

“Hi David,” Patrick said softly, a smile on his face.

“Hi Patrick. I uh-um have some forms to fill out.” David handed the papers over to Patrick.

“Okay, then let’s get started.”

As they worked on the paperwork together, David noticed how the tension in Patrick’s shoulders loosened and he started to tease David. He returned in kind and it almost felt like how it used to be. When David got up to leave Patrick walked him to the door and for a second David thought Patrick was going to hug him. Instead, Patrick waved bye from the doorway and David walked away, a smile on his face and the hope that his and Patrick’s relationship would turn back to how it used to be.

\---

“I think I might have made a mistake.”

Stevie looked up from the paperwork she was sorting, “Pretty sure you’ve made plenty of mistakes, this can’t be that bad.”

“I agreed to let Patrick work at the store.”

“Oof, not your best moment.”

David leaned on the counter, fiddling his rings. “I didn’t even ask him, he just came into the store and talked about how I needed more money and grants and how he could help. I panicked and how can you say no to that face? It’s just so fucking earnest.”

“It’s not hard all you do is say no.”

“Okay but I actually do need some help at the store, so I can’t really take it back. Please tell me this isn’t a bad idea.”

Stevie grabbed his hands and looked him dead in the eye, “No David going into business with the guy you’ve been crushing on and trying to get over for the past three months is totally a good idea.”

He pulled away from her grasp, “Not what I was looking for, but if I wanted reassurance I shouldn’t have come to you.” 

“I’m just being realistic.” 

\---

David’s feelings for Patrick may have become more in the forefront of his mind these days, but having Patrick work at the store was a blessing. He had managed to get the grant money and while David pretended to not know how spreadsheets work he had learned a few things by looking over Patrick’s shoulders. He still took control of the layout and design of the store, but Patrick was observant and deftly put together displays after David showed him what he wanted. 

Unfortunately, David also had to deal with Patrick carrying heavy boxes and climbing up ladders causing him to pause and watch as Patrick’s forearms and biceps flexed and stare at his ass in his tight jeans. Patrick didn’t seem to notice which was a small miracle but David almost died the day Patrick asked if he could help him put on some of their lotion as a tester. He ran his hands along Patrick’s calloused ones, digging into his palms a bit. He had to go in the back to calm down and the rest of the day whenever he smelt lavender he had to stop and try not to take too deep of a breath.

As they got closer to the opening they spent more time together, breakfasts at the cafe, long hours at the store, and sometimes as they became hard-pressed for time they ordered takeout and ate in the back of the store laid out on the floor next to boxes that still had not been organized.

“Thanks,” Patrick said.

“You don’t have to thank me you bought breakfast this morning.”

“No, I wasn’t thanking you for dinner, although thank you for paying. No, I was thanking you for letting me work here. I know we weren’t talking for a while and that’s mostly on me, but I’ve really enjoyed working with you.” Patrick turned his focus to his meal, not looking David in the eye.

David wanted to press Patrick on what he meant, but from Patrick’s body language and David wanting to avoid a hard conversation, he let the comment go. “I’m glad you’re working here too. Thank you for being so stubborn about it.”

Patrick smiled, “I’ve been told my stubbornness can be endearing at times.”

David knocked Patrick’s foot and the conversation changed to what they needed to do the next day.

Opening day arrived sooner than David expected. He was nervous, nobody would come and he’d learn his idea was a failure, or people only came but didn’t buy anything, or, or. He felt hands on his shoulders.

“Are you okay?”

David looked into Patrick’s eyes to see a steady confidence and he couldn’t tell if his stomach was doing somersaults because of his nerves or because Patrick was touching him.

David let out a deep breath, “Yeah I’m fine. Are you ready?”

Patrick grinned, “Yes.”

They opened the store and for the next few hours, they were busy as they helped customers. David was able to take a few fleeting glances at Patrick and his heart beat hard every time he saw Patrick confidently talking to a customer and the one time that Patrick looked at him and smiled David had to have the customer re-ask their question because he wasn’t paying attention.

David and Patrick stood in the empty store. 

“So I think we can call today a success.”

“Would we really, we only sold one of the cat hair scarves,” Patrick teased.

“That’s a success.”

David noticed they had gotten closer and it looked like Patrick was leaning forward, but before anything could happen the lights flickered.

“I forgot to call the electrician,” David blurted out.

“I know. I fixed the lights, I must not have done such a good job if they’re flickering.” Patrick turned around and headed to the back room.

He was crushed that the lights interrupted him because now his brain was coming up with scenarios of what might have happened. When Patrick returned he pushed them from his mind and instead wished Patrick a good night as they went their separate ways. 

\---

“I think I might love Patrick.”

“That’s a little too deep this early in the morning.”

David and Stevie were sitting at the outside tables of the cafe and he watched her as she shoveled French toast in her mouth.

“I just keep thinking about him, and it feels like there’s something between us.”

“All I can tell you is what you already know. You won’t know if he feels the same unless you ask. You better tell him soon though, because every time you talk about him you get a dumb look on your face.”

David squirmed in his seat, “I just don’t want to lose him and if I tell him I’m going to lose him.”

“Then I guess you’ll have to hope Patrick says something to you.”

He looked at his breakfast, feeling queasy after his admission and Stevie’s pointed advice. Something had to give and at this point, he didn’t know what it would be.

\---

Today had been a good day at the store. Actually, most days were pretty good but this almost felt perfect. They had been able to get another vendor and two more had renewed their contracts. David knew Patrick was happy that the last of the Himalayan cat scarves had sold and he’d promised Patrick they wouldn’t sell them again. At lunch, Twyla had added in cookies on the house as a thank you for letting her host a smoothie workshop earlier in the week. What tipped it over into perfect territory was Patrick.

It seemed like every opportunity they had they would touch. Hands brushed as they unloaded product, Patrick behind him as he stretched to reach a shelf above David, and Patrick even had taken a drink from David’s juice. That didn’t even count the conversation. It was filled with playful flirting and teasing and there were a few innuendos slipped in. David smiled as he swept the floor if he closed his eyes he could almost imagine them dating. It wasn’t something he indulged in often, he didn’t want the temptation, but today had been so good he couldn’t help himself.

Patrick came from the back room, a smile on his face. “Today is the most we’ve made in one day since we opened.”

David dropped the broom and excitedly walked over to Patrick and gave him a hug. He didn’t even have his arms fully wrapped around Patrick before Patrick was pushing back and unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled back from Patrick, confused, which quickly turned to shock as he noticed on the left side of Patrick’s ribcage was David’s name in his precise script.

“I’m sorry,” Patrick began, tears in his eyes, “I should have told you in the beginning when I knew you and Stevie were soulmates, or at least when we started the store together, but I didn’t want to complicate things for you two. I planned on not telling you anything but it’s been getting harder working around you and today was just too hard. I love you, David. I promise I won’t come in between you two and you can tell Stevie or if you think it’s better I can do it. I can even quit here if it’s too awkward for you.” Patrick had tears streaming down his face, shirt loosely open and with every shift of his body, David got another glimpse of his name. 

David was overwhelmed by Patrick’s confession and before he could respond Patrick pushed past him and out the door. He stood there for a moment before he went out the door but as soon as he got to the walkway he saw Patrick drive away. Standing there he didn’t know what to do so he locked up the store and headed to the one person who could help him out.

\---

Standing in front of Stevie’s door he hesitated before he knocked. She opened the door and her face turned soft. He must look about as bad as he felt for her to react that way.

“Stevie I need your help.”

She moved out of the doorway so he could walk through. He went to her bed and laid on his back. 

“If it’s burying a dead body I can’t help. I don’t do that for just anyone.”

“Patrick’s my soulmate.”

Stevie frowned, “Uh, we’re soulmates. It’s right there.” She pointed to his forearm and David looked down to see that his sleeve had rucked up exposing the name.

“That’s just it. Today was a really good day and I was happy and we were closing and suddenly Patrick started taking off his shirt and saying we’re soulmates.”

“Are you sure it isn’t some other David Rose? Mistakes can happen.”

David shook his head, “No it-it was my handwriting. It doesn’t make sense his name isn’t on me and I can’t have two soulmates.”

Stevie shrugged, “Who said you can’t?”

“I’ve never known anyone to have two and I’ve known a lot of people,” David scoffed.

“Fine, so it’s something new. You’re missing the point though. The guy you’ve been crushing on for months. The person you were convinced had some soulmate out there. He has  _ your _ name on his body, that has to mean something. What did he do after he told you?”

“He talked about how he didn’t want to ruin our relationship and then ran out.”

Stevie arched an eyebrow, “Sounds like you have somewhere to be.”

David stood up, “Oh-oh god I need to talk to Patrick.”

He ran out the door and faintly heard Stevie wish him luck.

\---

David drove to Patrick’s place as fast as he could. The benefit of heading there late at night was that no one was on the roads. As soon as he parked he cut the ignition and raced up the stairs to Patrick’s door. Knocking on the door as quietly as he could in his excitement he almost hit Patrick when the door opened. Patrick was in a white t-shirt and striped pajama pants. 

He rubbed his face, “D-David?”

He pushed past Patrick into the apartment, nervous energy causing him to pace back and forth. He heard the door shut and Patrick soon was in front of him.

“Why are you here?”

David stopped in his tracks and actually looked at Patrick. He had dark circles under his eyes and creased lines on his face, probably from a pillow. He was shifting back and forth, almost like he was nervous that David was at his place.

“I love you,” David blurted out. “Let me explain okay? Stevie’s my soulmate, but it’s platonic. I thought you knew after Ted’s party. I had been having feelings for you before that but Stevie and I hadn’t figured it out. That day was when we did and it seemed like you had been flirting with me before then so I thought it was my chance. Then you stopped talking to me and I thought I was fine with that. I kept telling myself that this was for the best, I couldn’t mess things up for you and your soulmate, but then we started working together. You started flirting with me so I thought it was okay, and the feelings for you came up again but I didn’t want to take the risk. You left too soon earlier before I could tell you how I felt. I was relieved to know that you were my soulmate, that it wasn’t something I was just imagining.”

After finishing his speech he looked at Patrick who was slack-jawed and then started to laugh. David didn’t know what to do, this wasn’t the response he expected. As he was figuring out what to do Patrick’s laughs turned into sobs and he curled into himself. David guided him to the bed and Patrick cried into David’s shoulder. He rubbed Patrick’s back and tried to take deep breaths. A few minutes later Patrick’s sobs slowed down and he pulled away from David’s shoulder.

Patrick looked directly at David, earnest eyes staring at him like it was their sole focus, “We were so dumb.” He leaned forward and kissed David.

_ Oh _ . This was what it was supposed to feel like. He felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest or fireworks were going off. Patrick had one hand cupped to David’s face and David’s hands were on Patrick’s chest. Scooting closer David moved to sit in Patrick’s lap. Patrick let out a small moan allowing David to deepen the kiss. Patrick moved his hand off of David’s face and slid it under his sweater, pressing it against David’s heart.

David pulled away and took off his sweater, getting up and setting it on the closest chair. The action set Patrick off and he quickly took his clothes off. David would have been faster but forgot he had shoes on. Patrick let out a small laugh as he watched David struggle to get his shoes off now that his jeans were at his ankles. 

He glared at Patrick as he finally managed to get his shoes and the rest of his clothes off. When he got close enough to the bed Patrick pulled him in and David was soon on top of him. He felt Patrick’s erection but ignored it, instead focused on kissing Patrick. Patrick was enthusiastic, making small sounds as he ran his hands along David’s back before he settled them in David’s hair giving a small tug. David moaned and Patrick gave another small tug. Patrick had started to rut against David who was trying his best to stop Patrick, afraid that it would end before they had truly started. 

David leaned over to where the nightstand was and hoped that there was lube in there. He would have asked Patrick but he seemed more focused on kissing any available part of David he could reach. Pawing in the drawer he managed to find a bottle of lube and after getting some on his hand he wrapped his hand around their cocks. Patrick let out a groan and then David kissed him again muffling the sound. Every point they were touching had David lit up inside, feeling like sparks were dancing along his skin. He knew this would end soon, Patrick was panting in his ear and he felt close, but he was focused on Patrick and noticed that the nonsensical words had turned into something. He was chanting  _ David, David, David _ in a breathy voice, the adoration and reverence coming from it and the way Patrick tightened his grip on him was too much. 

Coming down from the euphoria he felt Patrick wiggle out from underneath him. A few minutes later he felt a washcloth clean him off. Kisses were pressed to his chest and he opened his eyes a little to see Patrick looking at him fondly before wrapping a blanket around both of them. He was so exhausted he didn’t notice the slight pain in his left arm.  __

\---

David stared at Patrick as he slept. He followed the rise and fall of his chest as he traced his name on Patrick’s ribs.

He had  _ two _ soulmates. It wasn’t something he had heard before and it would take a while for him to fully process. Thinking about it made him squirm. It felt like too much, how could someone like him have two? The fact that Patrick’s name wasn’t on his body sat uneasy with him. Did this mean he didn’t love Patrick as fully or was there something else? He was pushed from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his arm. 

Patrick was awake now and moving his hand up and down David’s arm.

“So I think we have some things left unsaid.”

David chuckled, “I thought we both did a good job of just word-vomiting everything.”

Patrick smiled, “Yeah, but I want to make sure we’re on the same page, no more confusion.”

“Okay, no more confusion.”

They agreed it would be best to take the day off from the store and David called Stevie so she could hang up a sign.

“You owe me so much.”

“I know. If I didn’t have you I wouldn’t have Patrick.”

“You’re damn right,” Stevie replied.

They took a shower, playfully teasing each other stopping occasionally to kiss, trying to keep from getting too distracted. They turned their focus to the actual task after David almost slipped and fell trying to bring Patrick with him.

He and Patrick both turned off their phones and put on their clothes, or in David’s case borrowed a pair of Patrick’s sweatpants. They weren’t long enough and showed his ankles but David would put up with Patrick’s teasing if it meant he got to see him smile.

“I know we’ve talked about part of this before,” Patrick started, “but I really did think you and Stevie were romantic soulmates. That first day we met I thought you were my soulmate, but you didn’t say anything. Then I heard that you and Stevie were so I thought it was a mistake, it wasn’t until I started helping you at the store I knew. Your handwriting is very distinct.”

David smiled, “You can thank my mother for that. Why didn’t you look for me sooner, a lot of people will start searching if they know the name.”

Patrick rubbed his chest, the same spot where David’s name was. “I got mine pretty early, I was fifteen. I was dating someone, her name was Rachel. She had gotten hers a few months before me and hers was a girl’s name so we both thought it was platonic and no big deal to search for them.” Patrick laughed, “Uh that was pretty heteronormative of us. It wasn’t until Rachel met hers that we thought it could be otherwise. We broke things off, and I decided to move and I ended up here.” Patrick smiled, “If you hadn’t been flirting with me so much I would have wondered if we were platonic. But uh,” he blushed, “that is definitely not the case.” 

David took Patrick’s hand into his. “I always wanted to find my soulmate. But as you’ve seen Stevie doesn’t have the best handwriting. There were a couple of times that I thought I’d found them but it was never the case. I stopped trying to look after that. That’s why I was so excited when I met Stevie. I had almost given up at that point, which in hindsight is a bit dramatic. We both were in over our heads and everyone talked about us like we were a romantic couple so it just stuck. It wasn’t until after we had sex that we realized it was platonic.” He let out a breathy laugh, “You helped. Spending time with you was different than with Stevie and it seemed like something more. I didn’t want to say anything because I was afraid you’d say no because you were waiting for your soulmate or we’d start dating but leave me for them.”

“That wouldn’t have happened. I do have one question though, what was with Jake?”

David grinned, “I was trying to get over you and Jake doesn’t have a soulmate, so it seemed like the best option. It probably would have been except Stevie was also hooking up with Jake. I’m pretty sure everyone in town thought we were just having some weird threesome, spice up your relationship thing.”

“Uh, yeah that was the general consensus.”

David turned his head into the pillow muffling his response. He lifted his head up, face moving from mirth to pensive, he reached his hand up and grazed his name over Patrick’s chest, “I’m sorry I don’t have your name on me.”

“I’m not.”

“You should. I don’t know how I can be your soulmate and not have your name on my body, but it isn’t fair. You won’t get to experience how it feels to see your name on someone else’s skin, the way you can trace it with your fingers, kiss it, or bite around it leaving marks.”

Patrick quirked his lips, “Is that something you want to do?”

“Maybe sometime. I’m just a little worried. Does it mean I don’t love you as much? What if the lack of it eats at you so much that you leave?” 

Patrick gave him a soft smile, “I’m not going to leave you.” He leaned in and kissed David, slow and sweet, pouring all of his love into one kiss. When he pulled away he brushed some of David’s hair away from his face, “I don’t need my name on your body to know how much you love me.” He moved his hand to David’s chest right over his heart, “It’s right here.”

David closed the small gap and started kissing him. It started languidly like the previous ones but slowly turned heated. Patrick moved to straddle David pushing their bodies as close together as possible. David pushed his hands underneath Patrick’s t-shirt slowly pulling it up. Patrick sat up and threw it off before going back to kissing David.

He might still have some worries, but right now, here with Patrick they faded to the background.

\---

His left arm had been tingly for a few days, but when he woke up this morning it felt like it was on fire. The small bathroom mirror could only show so much, but he didn’t notice anything different. He quickly put on a sweater and headed out the door.

“You know I only treat animals right?”

David stared at Ted, “I know, but this is an emergency. My arm feels like it’s going to fall off.”

Ted walked over and gently pushed up the sleeve, “That would be arm-fully sad. When did you notice something different?”

He was gently pressing on his arm and the pressure was distracting David from the pain, “A few days ago, it felt itchy so I ignored it, but it’s gotten worse.”

Ted bent his arm up, “Oh, um I think I know what the problem is. Wait one second.” He got up and came back with a small hand mirror. “It looks like you’ve got a love bite, bud.”

David stared at the mirror to see that the back of his left forearm was slightly pink. The most important thing, however, was Patrick Brewer written in a neat print on his skin. He started breathing quickly and felt Ted’s hand on his back.

“Deep breaths David it’s okay. I know it’s probably a lot all at once but I just need you to breathe deep okay?”

He closed his eyes trying to slow his breath. He needed to go tell Patrick. When he caught his breath he opened his eyes and got off the examining bench. 

“Thanks, Ted,” He shouted as he left the clinic.

He ran to the Apothecary not caring how ridiculous he may look or about the sweat that was most likely starting to form. He threw open the door watching as Patrick’s head whipped up at the sound.

Patrick started moving around the counter and towards him, “Are you alright David you’re crying.”

Now that Patrick had pointed it out he noticed that it really wasn’t sweat he had been feeling but tears, he quickly locked the door and flipped the sign to close before turning around and kissing Patrick. Patrick tensed for a moment before melting into the kiss, his hands moving to rest on David’s back. They pulled away and David felt his grin as he pushed his sleeve up to reveal Patrick’s name. 

He watched as Patrick’s face changed from shock to pure joy and then his face was in the crook of David’s neck and David felt his sweater get damp from tears as Patrick tried to kiss any visible part of his neck. 

Later, when they both calmed down they went to the motel to tell everyone the news. Stevie and Alexis both ran to hug them, creating an impromptu group hug. He normally would have protested but he was still too stunned from the news.

David felt pure euphoria, to be loved by and love in return by two of his favorite people was overwhelming. His younger self would have balked from it, unsure of how it could be possible. Now standing here it felt right, like putting in the last puzzle piece. In a tiny town called Schitt’s Creek, he found not only one soulmate, but two and he felt at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to scream with me about the season come over to my tumblr, [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
